Conversationalist
by x - painted.flames
Summary: Sora & Riku, dialogue only; ---- In which the art of conversation is practiced, and absolutely nothing gets done at all.


---- _Conversationalist_

"Riku."

"..."

"Riku."

"..."

"Riku!"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I have that photo?"

"What photo?"

"The one you're painting."

"Uh, _no_. I kind of _need_ it. You know, to _paint_ it."

"I meant when you're done with it!"

"Oh. Well, in that case... no."

"What?! Why?!"

"Well, considering what you did to the last photo I gave you..."

"I didn't rip it!"

"Yes, you did, Sora."

"I did not!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Sora."

"You're mean. I don't like you anymore."

"Good for you."

"... You know what?"

"Do I want to know?"

"You're in the school play, right?"

"Yeah. Lead role."

"Good."

"'Good'? Why?"

"Because just for being sarcastic to me like that, at the intermission, I'm going to kidnap you and ruin your show."

"... Sora."

"Yeah?"

"Besides the fact there is no way on earth you would be able to kidnap me, this play happens to not have an intermission."

".... I hate you. No really this time."

"Uh-huh. Sora, you should start concentrating on your drawing and let me concentrate on my painting."

"I can't!"

"... Why?"

"Because when I asked _you_ to go up and get me that picture of the little Korean girl to draw, you brought back a picture of a wolf."

"The wolf would be easier to draw than the Korean girl, though."

"But she was _Korean_."

"Oh. Right. Forgot you're obsessed with foreign kids."

"I am not! Okay, so I am, but that's beside the point!"

"It's completely within the point, Sora.

"Whatever! I wanted to draw her! But you brought me a wolf instead! A wolf is in no way adorable as a little Korean girl!"

"You can't spend your whole career drawing _just_ foreign kids, Sora."

"Yes, I can."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not going to be an artist. I'm going to be a Spanish teacher."

"Sora."

"What?"

"You _fail_ at Spanish. _Miserably_."

"I do not! Okay, so I can't pronounce it right to save my life. But I'll teach over the Internet or something."

"Sora."

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot."

"Whatever. You know, Riku, you've been working on that painting for almost three weeks."

"Ah. The old, 'extremely obvious subject change' ploy."

"Shut up, Riku. Are you ever going to finish it?"

"The painting?"

"_Duh_."

"No."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Oh. Okay then."

"...I'm kidding, Sora."

"I know that!"

"Huh. Funny."

"Why is it funny?!"

"You usually don't catch sarcasm."

"I do too!"

"..."

"...fine, I don't. But whatever. Let's change the subject again!"

"Hmph, fine. What to?"

"Wellll.... oh! In History today, we learned about some queen named Anna Maria. She reminded me of Roxas."

"Why? Was she blonde, stubborn, and being stalked by a guy named Axel?"

"I dunno. I wasn't paying attention. But her name reminded me of his."

"...how do you get 'Roxas' from 'Anna Maria'?!"

"It's easy! See, you change the name 'Roxas' to it's female form, 'Roxanne', take off the 'Rox', capitalize the 'a', change the 'e' to an 'a', add 'Maria, and you get Anna Maria!"

"Sora."

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot."

"...I don't like you."

"Good for you."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, it's almost three fifteen."

"Your point?"

"The bell's going to ring soon."

"Again, your point?"

"We should start cleaning up your stuff, so we don't get out twenty minutes late like we usually do."

"I find it funny how you _always_ have to wait for me because you're always so deathly afraid of walking the halls by yourself."

"I am not! I just don't like not having anyone to talk to."

"You have Roxas."

"He's emo."

"Sora, that's not nice."

"Shut up, I don't have to be nice to him, he told Marluxia it was us who were sending him those fake love notes."

"'Us'? What 'us'? _You're_ the one who did it. I just stood by and didn't interfere."

"...I hate you."

"Love you too, Sora."

"Just stop talking. _Please_."

"...fine."

"Good!"

"..."

"..."

"...Sora, you've got charcoal on your nose."

"I told you to stop talking!"

**N o t e s**

**Rikusays//** Wow, Sora.

**Sorasays// **What?

**Rikusays//** I never knew you could be that dense.

**Sorasays//** Shut up!

This... was completely random. I... really have nothing to say about it. o_o;;

Other than the fact that this is dedicated to three amazing people in my art class, that is.

Seriously. They're absolutely hilarious, and this story doesn't do them justice. D:


End file.
